Ratty Rooms
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: A normal girl's room gets a makeover, and she gets to hang out with 3 secret celebrities for a week! MitchelxMiley EmilyxOC JasonxOC
1. Intro

_**Heya, I think. OMGSH I have a new story!**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own AND THE STORY Ratty Rooms and the other TV lines, thank you._**

_**Chapter 1: What a mess!**_

**Mallory, Emily and Dylan tried to walk through Mal's bedroom. **

"**You call this a bedroom?" Emily asked.**

"**Well, kinda," Mal said back.**

**Dylan turned on the T.V. **

"**Bobby, don't leave me!" The T.V. said.**

**Dylan changed the channel.**

"**Yo Veo a gente muerta," A Spanish dude on TV said. **

"**I don't care if you see dead people," Dylan yelled at the T.V.**

"**You know Spanish?" Emily asked.**

"**Well, kinda," Dylan said.**

"**Oooh, look! Ratty Rooms is on!" Mal said.**

"**Her room is 2-stories tall!" Emily yelled.**

"**You need that," Dylan said.**

"**She got to meet Paris Hilton and hang out with her for a week!"Mal yelled.**

**Dylan got out his laptop and wrote something.**

"**What are you doing?" Emily asked.**

**Dylan whispered something in her ear.**

"**Oooh, good luck," Emily said.**

**A WEEK LATER**

Mallory, Dylan and Emily walk into her room.

"Where is my stuff? All of my beautiful stuff?" Mallory asked no one.

"HELLO! MALLORY, YOU'VE BEEN SELECTED TO BE ON RATTY ROOMS!!" Tyler Sockington yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Mallory yelled as she hugged Emily and Dylan, " I love you guys."

"We know," They both said.

"Now, Leave, no just kidding, are you ready to see who your secret celebrities are?" Tyler asked.

"No," Mallory said and paused, "Now I am."

"You are lucky and have three, and you get to hang out with them for a week!" Tyler screamed.

Three people walked in… and they go by the names of Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, and Mitchel Musso.

**Hey! You liked it, right. Right. Cause I have a friend named Billy and he will eat you if you didn't. Thank you! (that was an intro)**


	2. Here

_**Hey! I know, fast update, but I love this story already!**_

_**Chapter 2: I like Hannah Montana.**_

Mal just stood there, in her normal t-shirt and baggy shorts, staring at them.

"But you- and he- and but I- and Hannah Montana!" Mallory stuttered out.

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"You people, you are those people," Mallory started but fainted.

"She loves you guys too much," Emilie said.

"Oh my gosh, you're on Hannah Montana!" Grant, Mallory's little brother, came running in in his underwear, and ran away.

"Odd," Mitchel said.

"So you guys will be hanging out with me for a week?" Mallory asked when she woke up.

"Yep, and on Friday, we'll take you and your friends to Hollywood to see our friends!" Emily said.

"Awesome!" Dylan said.

"Where did you come from?" Emily asked.

"He was scared do he ran into her closet," Emilie said.

"Odd," Miley said.

"Where do I go for this week?" Mallory asked.

"Your neighbors are in Florida, we called them, and asked, and they said it was fine," Tyler said.

"Awesome!" Dylan said.

"Go over there, now, we have to start, and no cheating!" Tyler said, "We have it stocked with anything you would need. If you don't have something, call first."

"Its 8:00PM, I'll just go to bed," Mallory said, "Bye, Tyler!"

They all went over and they went to bed and got up the next morning from Miley and Mitchel shaking them awake.

"A little enthusiastic about going to school today?" Mallory asked.

"Yea," Mitchel replied.

"We have until 7:00, it's only 6:00!" Emilie yelled.

"It takes us 20 minutes to walk down there, don't push it," Dylan said.

Mallory got up and went into the bathroom. She took out her ponytail and brushed her long light brown hair. Then she put it back up in a side ponytail, and put on baggy black shorts and a Midland Basketball T-Shirt.

"Same old Mal," Emilie said as Mal walked out.

"Do you ever leave your hair down or wear jeans?" Miley asked.

"Eww, jeans are weird, but I will wear them on occasions," Mal said.

"Awesome," Emily said.

"I'm hungry," Mal and Dylan said at the same time.

"When are you two not hungry?" Emilie asked.

"Hey, Emmy, guess what?" Mal asked.

"We have variety show practice today," Mal said.

"Yay!" Emilie said.

"What's that?" Mitchel asked.

"It's a thing where people do their talents, and it's a variety show," Emilie said.

"Cool," Mitchel said.

"Are you in anything?" Miley asked.

"I'm singing, acting, hula hooping, and crying," Mal said.

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"I'm singing a song, acting in a skit, hula hooping in another, and crying in a skit," Mal said.

"Oh, what are you singing?" Miley asked.

"Oh, a song," Emilie said.

"Okay," Miley said.

Mal tossed Miley and Emily shorts and t-shirts.

"You'll need these, for P.E.," Mal said.

"Kay," Emily said.

"Dyl, give Mitch some shorts," Emilie said.

"They'll be too big," Dylan complained.

Mal tossed Mitchel some shorts.

"They're boys', don't freak," Mal said.

"'Kay," Mitchel said.

They all ate breakfast, and got their bags and walked to school.

Miley and Emily were wearing jeans, a layered tanktop, and tennies.

They got to the building, and they gave the secretary a note.

"Thanks, Mal, I hope you like your new room," Pam said.

"Okay, this is Midland Middle School, Home of the Eagles," Emilie said.

"This is my locker, you can put your undersized bags in it," Mallory said.

Mitchel just laughed.

They managed to fit them in her locker.

**Mallory's POV**

I walked with Emily, Emilie, Miley, Dylan, and Mitchel to my first class, math. I handed Mrs. McCreedy a note that said, "Mallory is having 3 kids stay with her for a week, because her room is being remodeled by the TV show, Ratty Rooms. Thank you, Tyler Sockington."

"Okay, Mal, you can have them pull up stools. How old are they?" Mrs. McCreedy asked.

"Eighth grade," Miley said.

"Okay, can you guys help with the class if they don't get it?" McCreedy asked.

"Yea, sure," Mitchel said.

We all walked out into the halls to find my other friends.

"Shelby! Cassie!" I said to them.

"Are my glasses fogged up or is that Miley, Mitchel, and Emily?" They both asked.

--------------------------------------

**I had to spell Emily's name different so no one got them mixed up. I'm goin to bed, now, bye!**


End file.
